


Reminiscences of High School

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, spoilers for chapter 380
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Kiryuu wondered why Goshiki’s energy seemed familiar, but he found his boundless enthusiasm reassuring.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Usuri Michiru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Reminiscences of High School

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 380.
> 
> Inspired by a piece of art that was shared with me. When I find it again, I'll link it in the endnotes!

When they met, Kiryuu wondered why Goshiki’s energy seemed familiar. They’d not talked before Goshiki became the new recruit of the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets. Ever since entering Division 1 play earlier that year, Tsutomu infected the squad with his interminable confidence. Kiryuu found the boundless enthusiasm reassuring.

Wakatsu scrubbed the sweat off his face in the locker room postgame when a figure danced in with a guest pass.

“Wakatsu!” screeched Michiru Usuri, casually dressed in a brown sleeveless jacket and jeans and smiling as brightly as his high school days. Goshiki, expecting a reporter, peered at the surprise visitor.

“Usuri, you’re here,” Kiryuu said, sounding almost surprised. “I thought we were meeting tomorrow.”

“I figured you might get flustered if you knew I was gonna watch the game, so I kept it hush for ya. And you did awesome!”

“Ah, uh, thank you,” Wakatsu managed a smile. Goshiki peered with wonderment at the man conversing so freely with his fellow outside hitter.

“Oh, this is Michiru Usuri,” Kiryuu introduced belatedly. “We played together in high school.”

“I played setter!” Usuri exclaimed. “Speakin’ of, those sets today still blow me over. You’re a real ace hittin’ ’em and getting’ past those blockers!” Usuri rambled at his ex-teammate.

“Ah, well, yes, it is, uh, quite demanding,” Kiryuu blushed.

“Ay, you sound like a city slicker now!”

Tsutomu stared in complete awe.

_Whoa, he talks to Wakatsu so casually. Must be because he was his setter,_ he pondered and then reflected on his first setter in high school for comparison….

**_“I make a good set, and you go and ruin it.”_ **

**_“No one grates on my nerves more than you.”_ **

**_“How can one person suck so horribly at life?”_ **

“You doin’ OK?” Usuri asked Tsutomu, visibly trembling from the traumatic flashbacks. Goshiki quickly composed himself.

“Absolutely! Bahaha!” he cackled excessively.

And suddenly Usuri was right in his face.

“You’re Goshiki, right?! Your spikes today were soarin’!”

Goshiki cleared his throat to keep his composure. “Yes, they, um—I practice,” he adlibbed. He was never good at interviews, and this exchange somehow levied even greater pressure.

But Kiryuu’s friend backed off with a supportive smile. “You got a topnotch team though. They’ll back you up and let ya hit as many balls as ya want!”

Goshiki blushed.

It was the truth. He was still unfamiliar with his new squad, but he grew more accustomed to them with each passing day.

It reminded him of talking to Shirabu on the phone recently:

_“Hey. I saw your game on TV. Good work.”_

Tsutomu blushed.

“If you want to hear my thoughts, I think you’re gonna win it all!” Usuri cried joyfully.

“Yeah!” Goshiki shrieked with hype.

“Yeah!!!” echoed Usuri.

“ _Yeah!!!!!_ ” they screamed together, high-fiving jubilantly.

And now Kiryuu understood why Goshiki’s energy seemed so familiar….

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/msk_kmk/status/1219285415770804224)
> 
> Head over to stylinbreeze60 on tumblr to submit more requests. Usuri needs your support!


End file.
